


Heart To Heart, Mouth To Mouth

by TheBarfly001



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Disney Movies, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo has a surprise in store for Bravo. *Oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart To Heart, Mouth To Mouth

It was a peaceful evening at Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada. Halloween was around the corner and all the planes wanted to celebrate their annual bombing run at night in the desert. The planes included Bravo and Echo, who'd been stationed there for a bit. The two inseparable friends were counting down the time in hours while being checked by the ground crew. After the check was complete, they taxied to the mess hall for some fun with the others. Then Echo veered off in another direction. Bravo was curious and decided to follow his wingman. Echo soon started to lead the way to the restrooms. Bravo got even more curious, since Echo had already went there an hour earlier. As Echo entered, Bravo parked himself outside and decided to wait. Little did he know that Echo would have a surprise for him. As Bravo waited, Echo slipped out the back door silently. He rounded the building and approached Bravo from behind. "Hmm, nice rear.", Echo thought to himself. He rolled forward, and when he was few feet away, he yelled, "BOO!" "YAAGGGHHHH!", Bravo screamed while spinning around. Echo saw Bravo's mouth was still open, and he lunged forward, locking his lips with Bravo's. "MMMMMMGGGGGPPPPPPHHHHHHH!", Bravo yelled in a muffled state. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening, but Echo had his eyes closed. Echo soon backed away, and Bravo was left to just sit there, panting heavily in reaction to what he'd just experienced. In the distance, the sound of a dropping toolbox was heard.


End file.
